diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Carla Tsukinami/Story
Diabolik Lovers DARK FATE 'Dark' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Maniac' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Ecstasy' 'Prologue' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' 'No.04' 'No.05' 'No.06' 'No.07' 'No.08' 'No.09' 'No.10' 'Epilogue' 'Endings' 'No.01 - Vampire Ending' The continuation of the duel between him and Shin, to prove who was worthy of becoming the next king of First Bloods, as Shin has rebelled after learning that Carla had Endzeit and has killed their father. The duel ends abruptly when Yui, who was trying to stop their fight, was stabbed by Richter who apparently was still alive, much to their surprise. He deals a fatal stab wound and she faints. Carla being furious, kills Richter on the spot. He tries to call to her but it is no use, as it's a deep wound. Anguished, Carla reminisces the time he spent with Yui and confesses that he has fallen in love with her. Shin was not surprised and was more worried now that Yui was gone and Carla could not save her in time, and he asks her what will his older brother do now. Carla answers that he will bow down his head to the king of that white castle (aka Karlheinz) in return of asking him to save the woman he loves. Fortunately for him, Karlheinz graciously accepts his request and Yui is saved. She and Carla have a sweet moment in her room and the latter gets to properly convey his true feelings to her. Shin somehow interrupts them, pissed off that instead of doing his duties as king, Carla is flirting with Yui. The man however, does not bother with Shin's complaints and just tells him to do it for him. Carla then replies that he will be with her for now as she is his wife. Shin sighs in annoyance and tells them to "enjoy". 'No.02 - Manservant Ending' Shin and Carla continue to fight, even when Carla is already wounded from a stab he got from Shin and his own Endzeit. Yui watches their fight, hearing Shin's true feelings towards his older brother. It was revealed there that Shin wanted to always surpass Carla, and he doesn't forgive his older brother for killing off their father just like that. He tells her older brother that he was not worthy to be king of First Bloods, and he blames Yui for changing him. Carla's energy slowly fades while Shin continues to forcefully cross swords with him. Shin then suddenly holds Yui and tells him to watch as she gets wounded, mocked and insulted by him, as he was angry and jealous. He keeps wounding Yui until she falls to the ground. Carla rushes to her aid, and they both succumbe to Shin's constant stabbing and kicking until they die. He kept saying that they should die because they're disgusting people, and then when Yui died finally, he tore her heart out. Unfortunately, Karlheinz killed him and grabbed the heart. 'No.03 - Brute Ending' It is same fight as with the Manservant and Vampire endings, but this time Carla realizes his "wrongdoings" and "mistakes" and he realizes he has been foolish and that he needs to return to his old self - a cold and cruel First Blood King. Shin then urges his older brother to prove his worth, thus Carla does hesitate to kill him, then afterwards he goes on to criticise Yui for just standing there and not running away. He then kills her and tears out her heart. With her heart, he plans to raise the First Bloods by himself, with his own future children alongside him. 'Heaven' 'No.01' 'No.02' 'No.03' Category:Story